This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, to novel methods for producing those, and to novel chemical intermediates useful in those processes. Particularly, this invention relates to certain novel analogs of prostaglandin E and prostaglandins F.sub..alpha. and F.sub..beta., in which the 11-hydroxy is replaced by hydrogen, i.e. the ring carbon atom adjacent to the site of attachment of the side chain attached at C-12 bears no hydroxyl subsequent.
The known prostaglandins include, for example, prostaglandin E.sub.1 (PGE.sub.1), prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2), prostaglandin F.sub.1 alpha and beta (PGF.sub.1.alpha. and PGF.sub.1.beta.) and prostaglandin F.sub.2 alpha and beta (PGF.sub.2.alpha. and PGF.sub.2.beta.). Each of the above-mentioned known prostaglandins is a derivative of prostanoic acid which has the following structure and atom numbering: ##STR1## See, for example, Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968), and references cited therein. A systematic name for prostanoic acid is 7-[(2.beta.-octyl)-cyclopent-1.alpha.-yl]-heptanoic acid.
Pge.sub.1 has the following structure: ##STR2## PGE.sub.2 has the following structure: ##STR3## PGF.sub.1.alpha. has the following structure: ##STR4## PGF.sub.1.beta. has the following structure: ##STR5## PGF.sub.2.alpha. has the following structure: ##STR6## PGF.sub.2.beta. has the following structure: ##STR7## PA1 (b) separating at least one oxazolidine diastereomer from said mixture, PA1 (c) hydrolyzing said oxazolidine to free the optically active oxo compound, and PA1 (d) recovering said optically active oxo compound.
In formulas II to VII, as well as in the formulas given hereinafter, broken line attachments to the cyclopentane ring indicate substituents in alpha configuration, i.e., below the plane of the cyclopentane ring. Heavy solid line attachments to the cyclopentane ring indicate substituents in beta configuration, i.e., above the plane of the cyclopentane ring.
The side-chain hydroxy at C-15 at formulas II to VII is in S configuration. See Nature, 212, 38 (1966) for discussion of the stereochemistry of the prostaglandins.
Molecules of the known prostaglandins each have several centers of asymmetry, and can exist in racemic (optically inactive) form and in either of the two enantiomeric (optically active) forms, i.e. the dextrorotatory and levorotatory forms. As drawn, formulas II to VII each represent the particular optically active form of the prostaglandin which is obtained from certain mammalian tissues, for example, sheep vesicular glands, swine lung, or human seminal plasma, or by carbonyl and/or double bond reduction of that prostaglandin. See, for example, Bergstrom et al., cited above. The mirror image of each of formulas II to VII represents the other enantiomer of that prostaglandin. The racemic form of a prostaglandin contains equal numbers of both enantiomeric molecules, and one of formulas II to VII and the mirror image of that formula is needed to represent correctly the corresponding racemic prostaglandin. For convenience hereinafter, use of the terms PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.1.alpha., PGF.sub.1.beta., PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGF.sub.2.beta., and the like, will mean the optically active form of that prostaglandin with the same absolute configuration as PGE.sub.1 obtained from mammalian tissues. When reference to the racemic form of one of those prostaglandins is intended, the word "racemic" or "dl" will precede the prostaglandin name, thus, "racemic PGE.sub.2 " or "dl-PGF.sub.2.alpha. ".
PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.1.alpha., PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGF.sub.1.beta., and PGF.sub.2.beta. and their esters, acylates and pharmacologically acceptable salts, are extremely potent in causing various biological responses. For that reason, these compounds are useful for pharmacological purposes. See, for example, Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968) and references cited therein. A few of those biological responses are systemic blood pressure lowering in the case of the PGE and PGF.sub..beta. compounds as measured, for example, in anesthetized (pentobarbital sodium) pentolinium-treated rats with indwelling aortic and right heart cannulas; stimulation of smooth muscle as shown, for example, by tests on strips on guinea pig ileum, rabbit duodenum, or gerbil colon; potentiation of other smooth muscle stimulants; lipolytic activity as shown by antagonism of epinephrineinduced mobilization of free fatty acids or inhibition of the spontaneous release of glycerol from isolated rat fat pads; inhibition of gastric secretion in the case of the PGE compounds as shown in dogs with secretion stimulated by food or histamine infusion; activity on the central nervous system; controlling spasm and facilitating breathing in asthmatic conditions; and decreasing blood platelet adhesiveness as shown by platelet-to-glass adhesiveness, and inhibition of blood platelet aggregation and thrombus formation induced by various physical stimuli, e.g., arterial injury, and various biochemical stimuli, e.g., ADP, ATP, serotonin, thrombin, and collagen.
Because of these biological responses, these known prostaglandins are useful to study, prevent, control, or alleviate a wide variety of diseases and undesirable physiological conditions in birds and mammals, including humans, useful domestic animals, pets, and zoological specimens, and in laboratory animals, for example, mice, rats, rabbits and monkeys.
For example, these compounds and especially the PGE compounds, are useful in mammals, including man, as nasal decongestants. For this purpose, the compounds are used in a dose range of about 10 .mu.g. to about 10 mg. per ml. of a pharmacologically suitable liquid vehicle or as an aerosol spray, both for topical application.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha. and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful in the treatment of asthma. For example, these compounds are useful as bronchodilators or as inhibitors of mediators, such as SRS-A, and histamine which are released from cells activated by an antigen-antibody complex. Thus, these compounds control spasm and facilitate breathing in conditions such as bronchial asthma, bronchitis, bronchiectasis, pneumonia and emphysema. For these purposes, these compounds are administered in a variety of dosage forms, e.g., orally in the form of tablets, capsules, or liquids; rectally in the form of suppositories; parenterally, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly, with intravenous administration being preferred in emergency situations; by inhalation in the form of aerosols or solutions for nebulizers; or by insufflation in the form of powder. Doses in the range of about 0.01 to 5 mg. per kg. of body weight are used 1 to 4 times a day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient and on the frequency and route of administration. For the above use these prostaglandins can be combined advantageously with other antiasthmatic agents, such as sympathomimetics (isoproterenol, phenylephrine, epinephrine, etc.); xanthine derivatives (theophylline and aminophylline); and corticosteroids (ACTH and prednisolone). Regarding use of these compounds see M. E. Rosenthale, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,638.
The PGE compounds are useful in mammals, including man and certain useful animals, e.g., dogs and pigs, to reduce and control excessive gastric secretion, thereby reducing or avoiding gastrointestinal ulcer formation, and accelerating the healing of such ulcers already present in the gastrointestinal tract. For this purpose, the compounds are injected or infused intravenously, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly in an infusion dose range of about 0.1 .mu.g. to about 500 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute, or in a total daily dose by injection or infusion in the range about 0.1 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha. and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful whenever it is desired to inhibit platelet aggregation, to reduce the adhesive character of platelets, and to remove or prevent the formation of thrombi in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats. For example, these compounds are useful in the treatment and prevention of myocardial infarcts, to treat and prevent post-operative thrombosis, to promote patency of vascular grafts following surgery, and to treat conditions such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, blood clotting defects due to lipemia, and other clinical conditions in which the underlying etiology is associated with lipid imbalance or hyperlipidemia. For these purposes, these compounds are administered systemically, e.g., intravenously, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, and in the form of sterile implants for prolonged action. For rapid response, especially in emergency situations, the intravenous route of administration is preferred. Doses in the range about 0.005 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day are used, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are especially useful as additives to blood, blood products, blood substitutes, and other fluids which are used in artificial extracorporeal circulation and perfusion of isolated body portions, e.g., limbs and organs, whether attached to the original body, detached and being preserved or prepared for transplant, or attached to a new body. During these circulations and perfusions, aggregated platelets tend to block the blood vessels and portions of the circulation apparatus. This blocking is avoided by the presence of these compounds. For this purpose, the compound is added gradually or in single or multiple portions to the circulating blood, to the blood of the donor animal, to the perfused body portion, attached or detached, to the recipient, or to two or all of those at a total steady state dose of about 0.001 to 10 mg. per liter of circulating fluid. It is especially useful to use these compounds in laboratory animals, e.g., cats, dogs, rabbits, monkeys, and rats, for these purposes in order to develop new methods and techniques for organ and limb transplants.
PGE compounds are extremely potent in causing stimulation of smooth muscle, and are also highly active in potentiating other known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, oxytocic agents, e.g., oxytocin, and the various ergot alkaloids including derivatives and analogs thereof. Therefore, PGE compound, for example, is useful in place of or in combination with less than usual amounts of these known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, to relieve the symptoms of paralytic ileus, or to control or prevent atonic uterine bleeding after abortion or delivery, to aid in expulsion of the placenta, and during the puerperium. For the latter purpose, the PGE compound is administered by intravenous infusion immediately after abortion or delivery at a dose in the range about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, subcutaneous, or intramuscular injection or infusion during puerperium in the range 0.01 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
The PGE and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful as hypotensive agents to reduce blood pressure in mammals, including man. For this purpose, the compounds are administered by intravenous infusion at the rate about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute or in single or multiple doses of about 25 to 500 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight total per day.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful in place of oxytocin to induce labor in pregnant female animals, including man, cows, sheep, and pigs, at or near term, or in pregnant animals with intrauterine death of the fetus from about 20 weeks to term. For this purpose, the compound is infused intravenously at a dose of 0.01 to 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until or near the termination of the second stage of labor, i.e., expulsion of the fetus. These compounds are especially useful when the female is one or more weeks post-mature and natural labor has not started, or 12 to 60 hours after the membranes have ruptured and natural labor has not yet started. An alternative route of administration is oral.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful in controlling the reproductive cycle in menstruating female mammals. By the term menstruating female mammals is meant animals which are mature enough to menstruate but not so old that regular menstruation has ceased. For this purpose the prostaglandin is administered systemically at a dose level in the range 0.01 mg. to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight of the female mammal, advantageously during a span of time starting approximately at the time of ovulation and ending approximately at the time of menses or just prior to mensus. Intravaginal and intrauterine routes are alternate methods of administration. Additionally, expulsion of an embryo or a fetus is accomplished by similar administration of the compound during the first or second trimester of the normal mammalian gestation period.
The PGE and PGF compounds are useful in causing cervical dilation in pregnant and nonpregnant female mammals for purposes of gynecology and obstetrics. In labor induction and in clinical abortion produced by these compounds, cervical dilation is also observed. In cases of infertility, cervial dilation produced by PGE and PGF compounds is useful in assisting sperm movement to the uterus. Cervical dilation by prostaglandins is also useful in operative gynecology such as D and C (Cervical Dilation and Uterine Curettage) where mechanical dilation may cause perforation of the uterus, cervical tears, or infections. It is also useful in diagnostic procedures where dilation is necessary for tissue examination. For these purposes, the PGE and PGF compounds are administered locally or systemically.
PGE.sub.2, for example, is administered orally or vaginally at doses of about 5 to 50 mg. per treatment of an adult female human, with from one to five treatments per 24 hour period. PGE.sub.2 is also administered intramuscularly or subcutaneously at doses of about one to 25 mg. per treatment. The exact dosages for these purposes depend on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
As mentioned above, the PGE compounds are potent antagonists of epinephrine-induced mobilization of free fatty acids. For this reason, this compound is useful in experimental medicine for both in vitro and in vivo studies in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats, intended to lead to the understanding, prevention, symptom alleviation, and cure of diseases involving abnormal lipid mobilization and high free fatty acid levels, e.g., diabetes mellitus, vascular diseases, and hyperthyroidism.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are also useful in reducing the undesirable gastrointestinal effects resulting from systemic administration of anti-inflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, and are used for that purpose by concomitant administration of the prostaglandin and the anti-inflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitor. See Partridge et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,429, for a disclosure that the ulcerogenic effect induced by certain non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents in rats is inhibited by concomitant oral administration of certain prostaglandins of the E and A series, including PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2, PGE.sub.3, 13,14-dihydro-PGE.sub.1, and the corresponding 11-deoxy-PGE compounds. The prostaglandins are useful, for example, in reducing the undersirable gastrointestinal effects resulting from systemic administration of indomethacin, phenylbutazone, and aspirin. These are substances specifically mentioned in Partridge et al. as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents. But these are also known to be prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors.
The anti-inflammatory synthetase inhibitor, for example, indomethacin, aspirin, or phenylbutazone is administered in any of the ways known in the art to alleviate an inflammatory condition, for example, in any dosage regimen and by any of the known routes of systemic administration.
The prostaglandin is administered along with the anti-inflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitor either by the same route of administration or by a different route. For example, if the anti-inflammatory substance is being administered orally, the prostaglandin is also administered orally or, alternatively, is administered rectally in the form of a suppository or, in the case of women, vaginally in the form of a suppository or a vaginal device for slow release, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,439. Alternatively, if the anti-inflammatory substance is being administered rectally, the prostaglandin is also administered rectally, or, alternatively, orally or, in the case of women vaginally. It is especially convenient when the administration route is to be the same for both anti-inflammatory substance and prostaglandin, to combine both into a single dosage form.
The dosage regimen for the prostaglandin in accord with this treatment will depend upon a variety of factors, including the type, age, weight, sex and medical condition of the mammal, the nature and dosage regimen of the anti-inflammatory synthetase inhibitor being administered to the mammal, the sensitivity of the particular individual mammal to the particular synthetase inhibitor with regard to gastrointestinal effects, and the particular prostaglandin to be administered. For example, not every human in need of an anti-inflammatory substance experiences the same adverse gastrointestinal effects when taking the substance. The gastrointestinal effects will frequently vary substantially in kind and degree. But it is within the skill of the attending physician or veterinarian to determine that administration of the anti-inflammatory substance is causing undesirable gastrointestinal effects in the human or animal subject and to prescribe an effective amount of the prostaglandin to reduce and then substantially to eliminate those undesirable effects.
The PGF.sub..alpha. compounds are useful in the treatment of shock (hemorrhagic shock, endotoxin shock, cardiogenic shock, surgical shock, or toxic shock). Shock is marked by pallor and clamminess of the skin, decreased blood pressure, feeble and rapid pulse, decreased respiration, restlessness, anxiety, and sometimes unconsciousness. Shock usually follows cases of injury and trauma. Expert and fast emergency measures are required to successfully manage such shock conditions. Accordingly, prostaglandins, combined with a pharmaceutical carrier which adapts the prostaglandin for intramuscular, intravenous, or subcutaneous use, are useful, especially in the early stages of shock where increased blood pressure is a critical factor, for aiding and maintaining adequate blood flow, perfusing the vital organs, and exerting a presser response by constricting veins and raising blood pressure to normal levels. Accordingly, the prostaglandins are useful in preventing irreversible shock which is characterized by a profound fall in blood pressure, dilation of veins, and venus blood pooling. In the treatment of shock, the prostaglandin is infused at a dose of 0.1-25 mcg./kg./min. The prostaglandin may advantageously be combined with known vasoconstrictors; such as phenoxybenzamine, norepinephrine, norephrine, and the like. Further, when used in the treatment of shock the prostaglandin may be combined with steroids (such as, hydrocortisone or methylprednisolone), tranquilizers, and antibiotics (such as lincomycin or clindamycin).
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. are useful in domestic animals as an abortifacient (especially for feedlot heifers), as an aid to estrus detection, and for regulation or synchronization of estrus. Domestric animals include horses, cattle, sheep and swine.
The regulation or synchronization of estrus, as well as estrus detection, allows for more efficient management of both conception and labor by enabling a herdsman to breed all his female animals in short predefined intervals. This results in a higher percentage of live births than the percentage achieved by natural control. The prostaglandin is injected or applied in a feed at doses of 0.1-100 mg. per animal per day and may be combined with other agents such as steroids. Dosing schedules will depend on the species treated. For example, mares are given prostaglandin 5-8 days after ovulation and return to estrus. Cattle, are treated at regular intervals over a 3 week period to advantageously bring all into estrus at the same time.